1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a video device with a voice-assisted system and a method thereof for adjusting images, and more particularly to a video device based on voice input to adjust images and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology advances, the electronic appliance in our daily life, the automated equipment in the working places, and the electronic devices for the entertainment purposes show that people highly rely on the electronic devices over time. Among them, video devices are widely used and become indispensable either in daily life or for work. The most common video devices are for example television sets, computer, projectors, etc.
To provide video enjoyment for the users, the video devices generally provide on-screen display (OSD) function to display the image parameters on the screen so that the users can adjust the parameters as needed. As the technology advances, the functions provided by the video devices increase significantly. Hence, it is necessary to classify those functions and video parameters on the OSD into different categories.
FIG. 1 is a conventional method for adjusting images in a video device with OSD. Referring to FIG. 1, there are several levels in the OSD menu. Even if the user would like to slightly adjust one image parameter, she/he has to use the button to enter into several levels of architecture in order to reach the very level the parameter is located. For example, when the user wants to adjust one image parameter, she/he has to push the button to select entering into the second level from the main menu. Then she/he has to set the command in the second level based on what she/he wants to adjust and the menu goes to the third level. Then the user has to do the corresponding action based on the command she/he selected. For example, if the user wants to adjust the brightness, the user has to select “Brightness” in the main menu. Under the directory of “Brightness”, there are two sub-directories “brightness” and “contrast”. After selecting “brightness”, the user finally can adjust the brightness under the sub-directory of “brightness”. In addition, there is no universal standard for classifying image parameters. I.e., the same parameter may be classified into different directories in products manufactured by different companies. For those who are not familiar with the adjustment operation, it is very inconvenient to go through so many levels of directories in order to adjust the image parameters.
To solve the above problem, it would be helpful for the users to adjust the parameters based on voice command. By using the voice command control procedure, the users can make the commands directly to the video device so that the voice device can automatically perform the actions corresponding to the voice commands without pushing any button. However, in the conventional voice command control system, a single voice only corresponds to one action. I.e., if the user want the voice device to perform a series of actions, she/he has to make several voice commands, which still lacks flexibility.